Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca
Biography Early Life Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was born in the Stillicidium Genbu capital of Aporto Su, to the royal Dalmasca ancestry and heir apparent to the noble family and elder sister to Kairi Dalmasca. Her seniority however made her the sole successor to the throne should tradition to be maintained. Their father, Lord Raminas, was a passive ruler, who maintained his reign through ventures of diplomacy, eluding the conflicts of war at every interval if deemed plausible. This led to quarrels in his judgment, citing lost opportunities to expand their influence however, with the strength his views had garnered, one could not criticize his practice devoid of personal bias. Their mother was unknown to the either of her daughters, having passed shortly following the birth of her second child. Ashe had been an exuberant young woman, compassionate yet stubborn to a fault and it was his Majesty’s belief these characteristics lingered in his daughter and would flourish, as she grew. Amusing, whilst christened Ashelia, her inability to pronounce even her given name led to the abbreviation to Ashe, admittedly at the child’s insistence, which would be a name she would retain throughout her life. As a child of royal lineage, there were significant expectations of her even from a young age. She was to be taught proper etiquette and study the necessities to bestow dignity and honor both to herself and to the family name. Such did not coincide with her more rebellious tendencies and a frightful degree of tenacity; however, where her father saw a means to quell her unruly behavior was through that of her sibling. The young Ashe dotted upon her heavily, yearning to teach her everything she already knew, much to the delight of Kairi, who appeared to only significant admiration towards her sister. Utilizing this as a basis, Lord Raminas often cited following the responsibilities that were required of her rank would provide an example for her young sister to emulate. In response, she adapted far more rapidly, holding her sisters hand along the way, both figuratively and literally. Still, her headstrong disposition would not falter, although she never lingered upon the threshold of conceit, at least not often. This was primarily due to her inability to handle jest without unleashing a temper, made worse by a delayed growth spurt. This being something she was exceptionally self-conscious about. It was much to her chagrin during the brief period of time, when Kairi held a slightly higher stature. Her frequent wailing about this only worsened matters, although oddly enough, she never displayed hostility to her sister, if anything, she was more affectionate, theorizing in her child’s mind this would somehow rectify her qualm. Once ten years of age, Ashe was to enlist in defensive training, and commissioned a sword as her weapon of request. Early on, she had difficulty however, her instructor, a gallant knight that he was, made the experience more a welcoming commodity by introducing games to maintain her interest. Sisterly Worry Having witnessed her sister been subjected to similar training a year following her own, she retained a watchful eye, attempting as best possible to advise her how to wield a sword effectively. The frustration her young sibling displayed was distressing, particularly when her own stubborn streak materialized; having her refuse assistance upon the notion, she could mimic her sister. Unbeknownst to Kairi, Ashe would observe her struggle whilst the darkening hours loomed. Initially she had thought to offer advice, however being reminded of her cries of irritation in not being capable of doing so by herself, led to Ashe second guessing and ultimately forgoing this line of contemplation. Instead, she made her offer during random moments, usually following their respective training, claiming she was teaching her sibling advanced techniques and intentionally faltering herself, so has to ease her stress over not comprehending them. Life as it were, held a pleasing sense of tranquility for the Princess, spending a sizable amount of her leisure time with her sister, to whom she had maintained a remarkably close bond toward, especially considering her relatively brash demeanor. They dabbled in music both even having learned to play a few instruments; Ashe fancying the piano while her sister possessed a talent for singing, leading to them often playing together. However elder of the two held an expertise within artistic skills; she could visualize something with ease and recreate her imagination upon a canvas. Perhaps perplexing was her constant preference to conceal this talent, yet not so much because of a lack of confidence, far from it. For her, the majority of her works were something personal and concluded only specific people should been able to glimpse at their creation. In actuality, the only one to have ever witnessed all of her creations was Kairi. The Flames of War Loam Unfortunately, the whims of fate are all too unkind to stories of serenity. The ominous declaration of war bid upon the horizon once again, when word reached Genbu, the rival nation of Milities Byakko had witnessed the demise of its former lord of state. In his stead had risen Cid Daunce who had sought only after conquest. Previously border skirmishes had been exchanged between the respective nations however with a newly formed army of ‘lcie, the balance of power would shift remarkably in Cid’s favor. Aporto Su was the crucial destination of his advance and blood stained battles ensued within months. Growing disdainful of a extended war with the capital of Genbu, the Generalissimos enlisted the services of one of his ranking officers. His task was to assassinate Lord Raminas, which would be performed following the next confrontation. The city’s defenses could not withstand the relentless assault and was beginning to deteriorate. It was a foregone conclusion the capital was doomed to decimation however, numerous soldiers fought onward to protect the nobility. It was not until the wailings from the throne room suspicion mount of an enemy within. Ashe, in fear of what had become of her family rushed to her father’s chambers, hoping to come across Kairi doing the same. She would bear witness to his execution, the glimmering steel blade of a sword bathed in blood whilst it was withdrawn from his back. Her eyes fixated upon the menacing figure, his remorseless armor, his character; devoid of soul, of emotion, as though this armored clad individual was a malevolent entity from the darkest reaches of the netherworld. Her child’s mind could not voice conclusive evidence to the contrary. She was terrified, her body trembling as her footsteps weighted against the marble floor, tears flourishing from her hazel eyes, yet still, in an overwhelming explosion of emotions, she charged the man. She knew not the reason, nor what would be her course of action once within reach. All, which was known, was this man, nay, this monster, had taken from her someone to whom she held dear. She may have halted had she heard her sisters suddenly scream, however the world in which dwelled momentarily vanished, instead she existed in a dark void where only she and the looming figure were present. She could hear, nor see another. This daring charge would be fortunately impeded, by a lone knight, preventing her rash actions from being her undoing. She struggled initially until a swift hand knocked against her neck, alleviating her of conscious. She would never glimpse upon the face of her father’s murderer, knowing only the ominous black armor he wore, an image she would be haunted with for years to come. Her sister, overcome with sorrow and less brazen of the two, cooperated instantaneously, perhaps through some means of comfort her sister was still alive and with her. For reasons unbeknownst that day, the shadowy figure allowed the knight to escape, displaying no indication he harbored even a remote desire to pursue. The man was thankful, surmising the difficulty in having to shield the Dynast King’s daughters were the assailant to feel different. Cradling the unconscious princesses – the younger finally having succumb in her grief - in his arms, the man moved with haste, eluding the crumbling debris of the castle as it began to collapse beneath the intensity of the heat derived from the ignited flames. The battle would rage onward and although he had long to return, to defend the capital until his breath drew its last, he understood the necessity of his escape. Were the young Ashe to perish in on this day, she would take with her any hope of restoring Aporto Su to the glory it once knew. The Dynast Princess The princess would awaken in familiar quarters, having been brought to the sister city of Aportu Su due north, to whose governance fell under the regime of Halim Ondore IV. Time had drifted significantly since she last bid eyes on the man she had longed fancied uncle, him having forcefully become distance due to the confrontation brought forth by Cid Daunce’s war. However, in their dire hour of need, the girls’ savior held faith Lord Ondore would be able to provide and care for them, while he returned to the forefront of the militia. Although her injuries were of trivial concern physically, having seen the atrocities she had rendered her reclusive, displaying little, if any want for social interaction content instead to pass the time by her lonesome. The exception was to her young sister, who she had demanded to see with persist assertion before uttering a word in relation to a different subject. Their already close attachment strengthened as the two sought comfort from one another. It was not at all uncommon Ashe would awaken in the midst of the night to glimpse upon her sister standing in the threshold, awkwardly fiddling with her hands, eyes gazed downward to her feet, only to beam in delight when she told she could stay for the night. Ashe often feigned annoyance having to sleep with her frightened sister however truth be told, deep down she felt comforted in almost the same manner, not that she was ever willing to admit this. Eventually her withdrawn tendencies would gradually begin to dissipate through the months, however gone was the vibrant young youth with childish obstinacy, easily driven to a humorous fury by jests towards her stature. Worse, she began to distance herself from her sister. She had resolved herself to one-day reclaim what had been lost and sought to hone her swordsmanship skill. She would not be made to hide, and would confront her demons by expunging them by her own hand. This newly obtained sense of determination propelled her to strengthen other aspects of her combat efficiency, specifically her magical aptitude. In a minimal amount of time when she possessed skills far exceeding those her age, serving to affirm her dedication, although speculation ran that she was too headstrong and may become a liability, both in battle and upon the throne. Ondore would abolish mention of such insinuations in his presence, chastising his student for dare disregarding what the elder daughter has both endured, alongside the burden forced on her shoulders. To consider the younger as successor would only serve to potentially shatter the only positive in both of their lives, that being each other. Throughout her time dwelling within the walls of her uncle’s palace, the young princess had yet to utter a single word to the man who had rescued her from a bleak fate. She held him partially a fault for not having protected her father, as was the oath of a knight in service and further clung to the notion he should have avenged King Raminas’ death. Strangely enough, although her mannerism was generally cold in his presence, she was more praiseful of his accomplishments to those she trusted, few as they were, insinuating she was attempting to conceal her emotions in some capacity. A Last Stand News spread rapidly of the complete destruction of the former capital, a year delayed by this interval. It was an inevitability The Half Blind King and his l’cie army would knock upon the gates of her sister municipality. Ashe, had longed awaited her opportunity to harness her skills first hand and yearned for nothing beyond delivering the firm hand of justice upon the man who deprived her of her family’s honor. Regrettably, such a time would never come to pass. In the wake of the twilight hour, the princesses overheard her uncle having discussed with his council the possibility of entering into an agreement of peace, to elude the severity of war. Her eyes glossed over, as her jawed lowered, emphasizing her astonishment by these occurrences. She was certain peace was a falsehood, a delusion those incapable of defending their kingdoms attempted to sway in a futile means to save their kingdom. Would Cid even humor a treaty? No, he longed for complete dominance and irrelevant as it were, he murdered her father, Lord Ondore’s brother in every sense of the meaning. Therefore, his reign must end, how could Ondore see otherwise? These contemplations lingered while she paced aimlessly through the palace corridors. Eventually she concluded peace was not something she could accept, her yearning for vengeance a weight that she long yearned to lift. Thus, in the days to follow she would take flight, masquerading herself in with the serving crowd, traversing the hushed dark streets, until she was certain not to garner attention in her regular attire. Despite her distort frame of mind, with a heavy heart she penned a letter to her beloved sister, citing her reasons for this abrupt departure and that at the present time, she must embark on her own, not wishing to involve her in a war when she detested fighting so. Consequently, fending for herself was of greater difficulty than she had envisioned. The people were riddled with fear due to the looming clouds of war brewing and of little assistance because of it. Initially she coasted from various quaint townships lacking any sense of purpose, wondering at times if having quit her uncle’s city was of wise counsel. These musing saw an abrupt suspension upon stumbling into a gathering crowd of cheering individuals. Captivated by intrigue, she investigated to what was the cause, which led to her making the acquaintance of a young man, a few years her senior, by the name of Rasler Heios Nabradia. He would fill the void her curiosity sought after, explaining his desire to form a resistance and contest The Half Blind King’s rule, suffering from a similar loss of station as the young Ashe. To suggest she was eager would have been a sizable understatement, the princess having requested to join his struggles prior to him even capable of finishing his tale. The two would bond relatively quickly as time progressed, their situations possessing such similarities it was hard to imagine they would not derive some connection, a place of solace in one another. She eventually parted with the knowledge of her lineage in response to him citing his own. This would prompt the suggestion the wed, not due to the preverbal strings of the heart pulling their endeavors, because it would inspire a unified front, a Prince and Princess fighting the evils of Cid Daunce and his l’cie. History could be crafted by a mere flick of their sword, or so he would cite in his earnest. Ashe; although reluctant to be a political bride, agreed to play her role and at the mere age of seventeen was wed to the young Prince. Their belief of their former positions of authority holding sway was to come to fruition, as a large militia was to be formed under their banner. Preparations were made with unbridling haste, leaving their incursion at the ready upon their initiation. This sudden assault proved successful, catching the self-proclaimed King by surprise, instituting a sense of overconfidence as Lord Rasler commenced a second volley, one the young Princess was all too fervent to participate in, longing at the opportunity to avenge her father, and believing it nigh. This overzealous disagree for strategy would prove fatal, as a stray arrow pierced the prince through his throat, causing him to topple over from his chocobo steed. Ashe, in disbelief, slew her foes with a swift flick of her wrist, bringing magically charged spheres she commanded to explode, clearing a path. Lady Fortune did not dot upon them this day, as Lord Rasler would pass from his injuries. Clutching the sword of her forefathers firmly in her hand, it was as though she was reliving her nightmares once more. This time however, her fury would be displayed for all to see, attacking with reckless abandonment for her own self, deviating between magic and sword seemingly at random. Fleeing the Capital Her salvation came not only from the hands of her uncle, who had previously been forced to engage, subsequent to Cid’s tiring of their treaty; yet from having witnessed her sister following her to battle. Although hostility enthralled the princess, she managed to calm herself, concluding she had to protect Kairi even whilst revenge burned within her soul. However, with events transpiring as they had, she was at a loss for what to do. Fighting Cid Daunce appeared hopeless, even with her position, the militia broke down in fear of his strength, and peace was certainly not an option. She would scarcely have time to ponder her contemplates as Lord Ondore determined what was to be their next course of action. He desired nothing more than to protect his two nieces however, it was with certainty being of heir apparent, Cid would settle for nothing, save the body of the Dynast-Heir. Ashe was to be transported via a vessel docked at the harbor, with word of her demise spread; while Kairi was cited to have succumb to head trauma and would be bedridden indefinitely. It had been a gamble, knowing even in a comatose state, the Half Blind King could still desire a body, he had seemingly believed these rumors. In truth, Ashe had requested her sister remain behind, know aware a simple rumor would nary suffice and he would pursue her ship without relent; it was to be an agreement Kairi would never know of, realizing she would have contested immediately. Preceding Ashe's leave, her uncle provided her with a document of great importance. Upon reading its contain while aboard her vessel, she examined it multiple times, realizing he had given her the location of her family’s secret treasure, yet warned her profusely to maintain caution were she ever to be faced with the decision. Such was an area her curiosity often wondered, yet when inquiry was made; her father digressed to another subject, never providing a proper answer. Therefore, vague in its explanation, Ashe could not decipher the reason for such a warning. Washed Ashore Her destination no longer known, though she would escape the Stillicidium Genbu country, considerably guilt ridden for having left her sister behind, in spite of her intentions; this anxiety, led to a diminished appetite. The turbulent seas would aroused her from her daydreaming, albeit only long enough to notice the panic as the vessel was besieged by pursuing regiments of the Half Blind King, the inevitable having befell them. Conflict would ensue and in this course, Ashe was sent overboard. Eventually she would wash ashore, clothing in tatters and noticeably injured from the prior assault. Where she was, she could not even fancy an assumption. Through blurred vision, she only would see waves brushing against her as consciousness became to fade. What was fate intention when she was discovered? Well, that is a tale for us to behold. Personality Ashe is a complex soul, difficult to read and evermore secretive of her emotions. At the forefront, she is headstrong, confident, and unyielding in her convictions. A daughter of nobility, Ashe has a frequent penchant to speak in an artistic dialect, using words and mannerisms somewhat archaic in nature, in addition to maintaining formalities. Whilst respectful to a certain extent, her rapid disregard for others and relatively quiet demeanor has a tendency to the insinuation of conceit, a notion not entirely unsupported. Initial impressions and at times, subsequent ones are generally not her forte, exhibiting a haughty disposition, characterized further by a sense of self-importance. This is primarily because her resolve is to reaffirm her family’s honor and restore the capital however due to the event of her past; she has created falsified variation of how one should act in her station. In actuality, the aforementioned is a façade the young princess has established to conceal her vulnerability. Having witnessed betrayal, death and disdain all from an early age, she first instincts are that of distrust. Allowing someone to penetrate her interior shell is a foreign practice, fearful they will cause her sorrow. Although she has come to terms with the misery in her past, she often finds herself at fault for the passing of her late husband due to her recklessness, something she has been attempting to remedy, gradually. Thus, she maintains her front, often appearing indifference so as not to be pressured even if what she desired more than anything is to express her emotions without fear of ridicule. Although progressively becoming a rarity, should someone to breach the shell she has encased her within, her demeanor softens significantly, displaying a sense of genuine concern and even protective side should allies fall to troubled times. Love is a mystifying concept for her, having wondered on frequent occasion if what she had experienced was ever truly something worthwhile. Therefore, it is a field she has difficulty handling without becoming uncharacteristically bashful. Interesting enough, in spite of her position an age, Ashe has a noticeably display of unease among soldiers in dark armor, deriving from nightmares from her childhood. Equipment Dynasty Blade Ashe wields an elegantly designed sword, a prized treasure of her family passed onward through generations. Although her acquisition of the weapon came through the knight who had rescued her as the capital of Aporto Su fell to the greed of Cid Daunce. The sword of perplexing creation, the basis of the blade being entirely designed in a crystallized-esque fashion, whilst second blade spirals around the exterior, allotting for a precision slash from any given angle, in addition to be capable of withstanding and parry attacks a sword of normal origin would find impossible. Furthermore, the blade is considerably sword; with a forced impact upon connection should Ashe manipulate her magical abilities into the blade. The result is a throwback effect, with a minor stun sensation. In spite of a reasonably large blade length and sizable weight, the petite Ashe has demonstrated the capability of wielding the blade with minimal limitations. This is due mystical properties emitting within the sword’s core, allowing those chosen as the Dyast-King to utilize it efficiently regardless of physical build. There is significant evidence to suggest there is more to the Dynasty than is presently known, primarily why it has the appearance of twin blades entwined into one. Symbol of Dalmasca A jeweled encrusted pendant worn at the base of Ashe’s collar; upon its center is an shimmer green emerald surrounded in a gold outline. Beneath this emerald are two additional smaller variations alongside twin rubies in between. Such a remarkably crafted piece of jewelry was a gift from her uncle, Ondore when she sought his assistance in her escape from Genbu. It was described to be used only when deemed an absolute necessity, stating it harbored immense destructive capabilities were it used under the correct circumstances. Unfortunately, he never would provide further detail, leaving her to ponder his vague explanation. At this present interval, it serves little beyond a trinket Ashe keeps on her person for family value. ((Presently inactive, once unlocked this item will activate in the following manner: Should Ashe fall into critical status, it will forcefully summon her Eidolon, negating cooldown restrictions to perform a single attack, whilst providing the Regan effect on Ashe. This is a one thread item usage and should Ashe fall before entering critical status, it will not active.)) Wedding Ring A beautifully crafted diamond ring, fit for the royalty of her lineage and given to her upon agreement of marriage to the resistant lord Rasler. How it was acquired is unknown, although it appears to be nothing beyond a regular gemstone. Ashe had kept the ring as a memento to her late husband and wears in frequently in his memory. Powers & Abilities Empyrean Edict Being the daughter and sole heir of the Dynast throne of the Dalmasian royal ancestry, the young princess has been bestowed with magical properties of the heavens, or so told is the belief of her people. Following the tradition set aside by her forefathers, Ashe has undergone significant magical tutelage to hone and properly adapt to the potential of her abilities since as earliest as her memory will allow. As a result, her magical aptitude is remarkable, exhibiting characteristics seemingly implausible for someone of her youth ‘inexperience’. Through the challenging of her emotions, Ashe’s body is engulfed in a seemingly transparent white glow, traversing throughout the exterior her body whilst the seal bearing the chest of the royal family begins to manifest beneath her feet. Gradually her eyes elucidate as the ether surrounding her initiates a shockwave-esque effect, enabling her to amplify her magical defense further and heighten the difficulty for her adversaries to shatter her focus. Should the need arise; she is able to swiftly locate herself a minimal distance to reaffirm her focus. This is due to the necessity, which is entailed in her having to maintain concentration in order to perform the true abilities imposed by Empyrean Edict. Illuminating Impact One of the more potent abilities of Empyrean Edict, Ashe’s right hand appears to have ignited in a furious white flame of either. It is upon this juncture five crackling white translucent orbs materialize amidst the enemy lines, in a staggering straight line as though they were floating in a unseen stream. Instantaneously they to begin emit an intensely blinding white light, as she moves the five gradually with each movement of her hand. Once she waves her hand across her face, palm directed inward, and clenches her hand into a fist, the orbs straight and simultaneously explode. Mundane Talents Music Since early childhood, Ashe had been introduced to the wonderful enchanting majesty of a beautifully crafted work of music. Initially it was not her forte; however, through the years she began to appreciate the tranquility a specific peace could emitting, allowing one to distance themselves from their worries. As she grew, Ashe began to dabble in various instruments, although what would hold sway was the piano. Having fancied classical music more frequently, the piano was ideal in establishing her muse for other talents. In addition she would play alongside her sister, who had a penchant to sing. By this juncture she is well versed, although having not played in years, lacks the confidence to attempt to do so. Painting There are few with knowledge of her even harboring intrigue to the articulate brush, even less are those who had glimpsed upon her creation. Such is not to suggest her paints of ill quality; in actuality, the opposite is true. The young princess is an exceptionally gifted artist, capable of creating a canvas of absolute exquisite splendor the moment the image manifests itself in mind. However, for reason unbeknown, she has kept this a secretive trait, displaying her works for only specific people and at times denying such a gift all together. Swordsmanship As was the accustom of her family, She was taught defensive arts preceding even her teenage years. Although she has displayed favorable technique in numerous weaponry fields, the way of the sword was where her mastery lay. The young princess wields her blade with a sense of eloquence befitting of royalty, each step graceful, whilst nimble. She is able to adjust positioning according to parry and counter within an instant. Furthermore to her advantage is being ambidextrous, she can alter sword hands without concern for a decreased offensive flair.